Project HARDCORE jaune
by Wombag1786
Summary: Jaune is dead-ish. His body stolen and used by the White Fang for an horric project to create a cyborg slave to wage war against humans. A one shot and story Request.


**Hello everybody, Wombag1786 here**

 **So I had writers block going on with a story of mine. So after a long time with nothing, I decided to take a break and watch some movies on Netflix. While looking for a movie I found Hardcore Henry and it got me curiosities. So one quick search later I found there was only two crossovers online (... sad really, it does have a lot of potential.) so after rewatching the film I had an idea and I figured the best way to get rid of the writers block is to write a simple one shot based off the amnesiac cyborg and the mad sometimes cocain addicted friend.** **So if anyone wants to try and turn this one shot into an actual story, by all means it's up in the air for now.**

 **Now please enjoy Project HARDCORE Jaune!**

 **I don't own RWBY, the song's or HARDCORE Henry.**

 _ **Plot** ; __Project hardcore: Is a top secret project for the WF to turn a normal individual, into a cybernetic monstrosity with complete obidence to it's master. All 37 test subjects have proven to be a failure. Nothing seems to work and patients are dying from the experiments they were subjected to... Except for Subject J17A. J17A was delivered with multiple wounds and missing limbs. Subject J17A has proven to cope well with the cyborgnetic implant's and now is in the final test in loyalty mode towards his "girlfriend" in scenerio 2.57/A. Currently Subject J17A is in Vale looking for Girlfriend._

 **Somewhere in a parking lot**

 **1ST POV**

Jaune blinks to life as he looked around him. He can see the bodies of the White Fang on top of him. As he tries to push them off he hears the sound of a gun clicking he look behind him to see a WF member holding a gun to his head.

"Go to hell you human abomination!" He shouts but before he could shoot a woman in a black skin tight motorcycle jumpsuit cuts off his hand with a katana while another one except with Faunus bunny ears sticking out of hers shoots the WF members face off with a desert eagle hand gun.

"Get up." The woman said in a Foreign accent from underneath her motorcycle helmet as the two picks up Jaune before ejecting him with an adrenaline shot.

As Jaune felt the shakes of the sudden new energy his pants began to vibrat and he looks down and pulls out a scroll before answering it.

"(Snorting sound) Ahhh, Ah, Jaune? (Snort) ah that it's the spot. Now listen Jaune, those quacks by the WF just fucked you up real good but as your friendly neighborhood drug dealer would say, bitch you want to live some more then you gotta earn some more!" The voice on the other line said as he snorts some more.

"Right so in that ejection my two girls just gave you should keep you alive for another thirty minutes, if you want to live longer you need to kill the leader of a local WF cell and rip out his beating heart... and eat." He said grimly causing Jaune to freeze up a bit before the he heard the sound of him laughing historically.

"Phsss I'm only fucking with you mate! You don't got to eat his heart that's just some MK bullshit I once saw." The voice in the other line said with a distinct laugh. Jaune just simply shrugged his shoulders in irritation.

"(Snort) Anyways next to his heart should be some complex machine parts but that shit should keep your heart from giving out. The lady's should be able to drive you there but unfortunately they are on a convoy so you are on your own from there. Good luck." The voice said and Jaune was about to turn it off when he said something again over the line.

 **(I really suggest playing these song while reading for better effects) Play Bad mother fucker 1.0 by Biting Elbow.**

"Wait Wait Wait Wait!... why'll you are raiding the WF, can you pick your dear ol uncle Sun some cocain?" Sun asked on the other end causing Jaune to roll his eyes before turning off his scroll and walked over to the woman with the katana and sat behind her before she quickly speeds off, barley giving Jaune enough time to put on his white motorcycle helmet.

After a half an hour of driving through downtown Vale his scroll goes off and he can see a text message from Sun was sent saying that the WF base is ahead and a few emojis saying to grab the cocain. Jaune simply rolls his eyes as he places his scroll back into his pocket before reaching towards the woman's crotch unzipping the hatch before pulling out a White with gold insignia's 9MM Beretta from her crotch. She then took a drastic turn to a construction site before using the ramp to fly across the air before pushing Jaune off onto the truck of the convoy.

He almost fell off the truck when he rolled but managed to recover barley. As he got up a hatches opens up and a WF member looks over to see Jaune. Before he could say anything Jaune quickly runs over and stomp on his face sending him down to the ground before hearing his name called out by one of the girls on a bike who tossed him a grenade. He catches the grenade and tosses it into the hatch before closing it and racing forward before the entire truck blew up in half. Jaune barley had time to jump onto the next truck and almost missed but lucky grabbed ahold of the side of the door. While he was dragged along the him on the highway a WF van try's to bash him with the side of the car but was stopped when the same Faunus motorcycles drove by and tossed a grenade inside the car. Causing it to be tossed upwards in a fiery bits of explosions.

Jaune retraced his thoughts and quickly pulls himself up to the window and shot a few rounds into the window allowing him to put a few blind rounds into the car but not with the intention of kill but rather to break open the window. Unfortunately for the guards inside he accidentally killed them with the stray bullets. Jaune quickly pulls himself into the van and quickly grabbed a combat knife from one of the dead WF soldier and raced forward to the diver and stabbed it into the guard before shooting the one in the passenger seat.

As the driver screams in horrific pain Jaune quickly kicks out the window then kills the driver causing the van to accelerate towards the mobile WF base. Before the van crashed into the mobile base Jaune crawls out of the front window and onto the hood before jumping onto the Mobile base at the last second when the van crashed into the Mobile base and overturned on itself. Jaune struggles to pull himself up but succeeded and noticed a cooling duct on the roof of the car. He quickly stomps on it causing it to budge a little but as he does that he noticed a low hanging bridge up ahead and closing in so he hastened his efforts by stomping down harder on air duck. and faster before quickly jumping down on it causing him to fall inside the Mobile base at the last second.

As Jaune recovers he is kicked in the face by a WF member before he pulls out a gun and shoots at Jaune. The first bullet hits him right in the arm why'll the second on hits his hand causing a ricochet off his hand and into another WF member who had came over with a shotgun based weapon. Jaune quickly recovers and grabs the ahold of the pistol before the third shot could hit him and he stomps down on his leg before turning the pistol on him by breaking his wrist before pulling the trigger twice.

 **End the song here**

After wiping the blood spray from his eyes he grabbed ahold of the shot gun and walked over to the next room to see a grey head kid sitting at a table with a few pictures in front of him. Jaune slowly walked over before tapping him with the shotgun to which he didn't respond. He then pulls down on the chair causing him to fall to the ground. After seeing he wasn't responding Jaune knelt down and starts to undo his shirt when he noticed in the corner of his eye a familiar picture of himself. Jaune quick grabs the photo to see it was him sitting next to three other people. One in particular was a Crimson red head. It was strange, didn't know her yet every fiber of his being said that he knows her.

As he stared longingly at the photo he heard the sound of shotgun cocking. He looks down to see the grey haired kid had his robotic leg pointing right at him with a twelve gage ready to fire. Jaune quickly grabbed his leg pushing it upwards before attempting to cheep shot him but was side sweeped by him. As Jaune slowly got up the grey haired kid started to shoot shells from his leg Jaune barley dodges out of the way as he got behind cover behind the table he flipped over why'll dodging. Once he couldn't hear the sound of shells flying he looks up to see the kid was racing down the hall and soon Jaune gave chase.

As the two ran down the hall an explosion shook the car sending Jaune to the ground. He looked up to see the kid had blew open a hole in the back he looked over to Jaune before he spoke.

"You may be part machine but you are definitely part pussy Johny boy!" He then jumped from the Mobile base. Jaune quickly got back up and quickly ran over to the hole and jumped out of the car.

 **Play Payday 2 Deadman's Hand**

He fell off the highway landing in the water nearly hitting the payment. Jaune quickly swam to the surface before looking around to see the WF leader climbing out of the water so Jaune quickly swam over to him before grabbing his leg just as the grey haired White Fang commander. Before Jaune could pull him down he noticed a barrel at the bottom of his foot and quickly let's go as a shotgun blast nearly took off his head.

After Jaune pulls himself back up from the water he noticed the WF leader was running down the street and taking a left around the corner. Jaune quickly raced down an ally to cut off the WF leader. He ran through the ally parcouring over trashcans, Metal gates and a stray hobo till he reached the other side.

Once on the other side he looked around the busy crowd looking for the grey hair kid. As he scan's the crowd he noticed the WF leader was being hassled by four girls in who somehow looked familiar. He didn't had time to pursue the memory of who ever these people where, just as he finally spot the WF leader so did he and he bolted. The girls looked onwards in confusion as Jaune raced by them.

As he pursues the leader he couldn't help but feel like he was being chased by someone himself. A quick glance in the mirror of a car window points to the younger one of the girls following him on the rooftop's. He was tempted to shoot the girl to stop her from perusing, but for some reason the idea sickens him. So he instead decides to end the chase. He spotted up ahead what looked like a girl with ice cream colored hair had just walked out of a store, ironically with the same matching ice cream cone in hand.

As Jaune passed her by, his cybernetic augmentations caused his reaction time to speed up for him to snatch the ice cream cone from her hands. He quickly ran to catch up with the WF leader before tossing it at his feet. The WF leader slipped slightly on the ice cream but managed to regain his footing, unfortunately that was all Jaune need to catch up and he instantly tackled him to the ground, crashing into a comic stand. The WF leader once again try's to kick Jaune's face in with the Shotgun foot but Jaune quickly grabs his foot and caves it in with his cybernetic elbow.

As the WF leader screams in agony by his busted Robotic limb Jaune gave a quick left hook before tossing him to the ground. Jaune reaches behind his back and quickly opens a butterfly knife stabbing it on the left side of the WF leader's Heart. As Jaune watched him scream in agony he heard another voice coming from behind. He barley had time to block with his arms as a huge red scythe nearly cut him in half. Despite blocking he was tossed backwards into a blue van with surfers pattern sprawed across it.

 **End Song here**

He felt his arm dislocating from his shoulder. If he had a voice module installed he would have cried out in agony or rage, but he only gave a silent scream from underneath his motorcycle helmet. He looked up to see the four girls were in now protecting

"Get away from our friend, motorcycle guy!" The young red hooded girl with the big ass scythe shouts as she points towards Jaune.

"Motorcycle guy? Ugh, can you come up with a better name Ruby." The platinum blonde hair one said as she rolls her eyes.

"Well, what would you had suggested?" The raven black hair one said with a stoic look.

"... Motorcycle, person." The platinum one said in defeat.

"Well what ever he is, he's gonna get a beating, that's for sure." The other Blonde said with a cheeky smile as she cracks her knuckles.

As the four girl start to talk, Jaune didn't had time for this so he grabbed his arm and popped it back into his shoulder, painfully. The four girls hear the sickening pop sound and turn to see him moving towards them while shaking the pain from his arm.

"Alright team RWBY, protect Mercury from Motorcycle guy!" The little one known as Ruby shouts before the rest charged forward.

Jaune has survived countless waves of WF, Adam, and multiple injuries that would have killed a normal man. He was unsure if he could take on what looks like four Huntress, but he isn't gonna just roll over dead.

 **Play strychnine by the Sonics**

The blonde Huntress quickly raced forward with her gauntlet activated. She quickly throws the first punch that nearly hit Jaune in the face. Thankfully his cyborgnetics allow him to enter a somewhat bullet time. He easily dodged her quick right hook and delivered a hard kick to the back of her leg sending her to the ground. He didn't had time to punch her in the back of the head as the leader quickly sprinted towards him in a blur of red roses. He barley dodged the scythe that slashed across his blue track jacket.

Jaune was nearly skewered by the Platinum Blonde by her rapier, she then tries again and again till Jaune grabbed ahold of her hand and judo throw her at the Blonde. The raven hair girl raced forward with Jaune ready to strike her but he only managed to hit a doppelgänger. The real one slid under and already round house kicked him in the back of the head. As Jaune staggers the Blonde one came at him with a furry of punches that winded Jaune before he was sent flying upwards with a Upercut before slamming against a white glyph. As he fell back down he managed to get a glimpse at the young girl in red scythe before he sent against the wall hard causing his helmet lenses to crack.

He layed their for a few seconds, hearing the girls celebrating their victory over him. He simply raised his helmet enough to spit out the blood before standing back up towards his opponent, angry as hell.

"Oh, looks like he's up for round two. I got this guys." The Blonde one said as she sprinted Forward. As she raced forwards Jaune side stepped her before grabbing her arm. Before she could even react his other arm dislocated itself before Jaune macanical parts swirled around in a complete 360 onto her arm. As the motion came through a loud crack can be heard as she screams in agony as her lower arm bent upwards while bone was shown to splinter out from beneath.

 **End song**

"YANG!!!" The Leader screamed in horror as Jaune grabbed the back of her head and bash it against his knee causing her to be rendered unconscious.

As the the young one watches in horror and shock, the other two raced forward to stop Jaune. Jaune quickly pulls out his berreta and fired off a few shot's to cause the two to circle around. The Raven hair girl quickly slid towards Jaune why'll the other used a glyph to push herself forward. Jaune reacted by jumping backwards why'll firing two shots. One missed why'll the other hit her shoulder sending her to the ground. Once Jaune landed on his back he did a quick flip getting back on his feet. The Raven hair girl quickly raced forward trying to slash him with her kittana. As Jaune barley dodges the slashes, he saw an opening and quickly went for it by punching her in the kidney area. The girl went down quickly to the brutal punch and couldn't get back up before Jaune stomped her face into the gound with his foot. Rendering her unconscious.

The platinum hair girl finally got the better of him and pierced him right through his cybernetic arm. Jaune grits his teeth in pain as he grabbed ahold of the rapier blade refusing to let got with his other arm. As the Platinum blond girl try's her hardest to remove her blade. Jaune looked up at her with his stone cold cybernetic eye's. Her face was in complete horror as she try's in vein to remove the blade. Jaune quickly stands up and grab her by the back of the head before knocking her out with a devastating head-butt.

Once she was unconscious Jaune turns around to only see a red blue take him up. He hovered in the air as he felt each and every slash by her scythe till he was shot out of the red blur to the ground, cracking the concrete from the force. As he struggles to stand the red blur disappears and the young girl appear, crashing down onto his stomach causing him to become winded.

"That's for hurting my sister!" She shouts with tear stained eyes as she slashes across Jaune's mask.

She did it again in the opposite direction. "That is for hurting Weiss!"

She then swipes down with her scythe. "That was for hurting Blake!"

She then swings upwards with her blade causing Jaune's helmet to fly off him. "And that is for my friend Jaune!"

Once she swings her scythe around pointing the barrel of her rifle at Jaune's face. She then hesitates looking down at Jaune's face. Her rage subsided and turn to shock and horror.

"... Jaune?" The girl asked with absolute horror. As she stumbles back Jaune reaches over and grabs ahold of a rock. He quickly bashed it against the girls head causing her to fall down into his arms slightly delirious and bleeding heavily from her head.

"Jaune... how... are, you... alive?" The girl mutters as she finally passes out.

Jaune looked out her with a complete confused look on his face. How does she know him is beyond him. As he pounders what to do with the girl in his hand he felt short spike in his system causing him to fall to the ground. The vision in his left cybernetic eye starts to become blurry and he felt exhausted. He remembers what he was here to do and quickly walked over to the body of the WF leader. He was still breathing, but not for long. Jaune grabs the blade from his chest and quickly pulls it across the WF leaders chest before reaching into his chest. As he searches for the WF leaders heart, he looked away grimmesing about the sloshing sound it makes. He noticed that some of the girls he had fought were in critical condition. As he contemplates he finally found what he was looking for.

He looks down at the open chest cavity and pulls as hard as he can till he finally pulls the heart out. As it still beats slowly Jaune turns the organ around till he found a small mechanic part attached to it. He slowly removes it making sure not to tear any of the components. Once done he tossed the heart aside and begins to walk away but stopped before turning the corner. He looks back at the four girls laying their with severe injuries. As he feel the power from his cybernetic's failing him he just couldn't leave them like this. So he walked back over and searched the one who called him by name pockets.

Sure enough he found her scroll and he opened it and played around till he found the text section. He quickly looked for a sign before taking a photo of the girls. Once sent he wrote _send help to five seventeenths Monty Avenue by the train tracks._

He then dropped the Scroll back onto the girls torso before walking off, hearing a number of dings from the messages she received.

He hid his left hand seeing how a normal person would freak out when they see a hand spewed in blood. With his right he pulls out his scroll and called Sun. He waited a few seconds before it was picked up.

"Eh, wha! Who the fuck is... Wait, heh Johnny Boy how's it going?!? Did you get the heart?!?" Sun asked only to get a silent answere.

"Oh right, forgot your a mute... still seeing you called me probably means you have it! Fucking A mate! Just let me get ready!" Sun then went silent before a sound of snorting can be heard in the background.

"Ahhhh Yea! I'll be right their buddy! Just sit tight! Uncle Sun is on his way... right after this one last sniff!" Sun then hangs up abruptly. Presumably to snort more cocain.

Jaune was about to call back when he suddenly felt a shock of pain from his heart. His vision starts to become blurry and he fell out of view into an ally. He stumbles some more before falling to the ground. As he looks around he managed to drag himself against the brick wall. From their the blur starts to get worst till he couldn't see out of his left eye. He couldn't feel or even breath so he silently fell down looking at the crude reflection in a dirty puddle. His face looked somewhat normal, except the left side of his face looked like it had some surgery done to it. Also his right eye was aqua blue while the other looked like a fake shade of emerald green. As he looked onwards he felt that his eye lids was getting heavy and soon he fell unconscious in the dark ally.

 **Play Let me down easy by the stranglers**

Why'll unconscious he begins to dream of memories with his girlfriend. Him meeting her at a school. Her black raven like hair. Her golden eyes. Dressed in a Red Chinese dress. Memories flash of him and her walking down the street of Vale. Them shopping for school supplies then them slow dancing to a slow song. As they dance Jaune looked down to see her was smiling happily and was about to say something when an electric shock caused his vision of her to shift to a different person. One with Crimson red hair held up by a tiara and life filled emerald green eyes. Before he could ask himself what had happened another electric shock caused him to wake from his dream to see he was no longer in an ally.

He looked around to see he was in some kind of laboratory. He was strapped down to a metallic chair. As he struggles to get out of the chair he looks around to see he was without his shirt on and different wires were sticking out of his chest. Next to him was a radio playing the song he was dreaming about. His attention then changes to a cork board filled with different pictures, tied together by string. The photos were of different people, some had red crosses over them, why'll others wasn't clear enough to recognize. One in particular was a surveillance's camera of himself. Each of these figures were connected by one person. Adam Fucking Torres.

As Jaune's blood begins to boil from the sight of the bastard, he hears a sound coming from a different room. Jaune looks onward as the door slowly opens. Out walks a teen monkey Faunus, no older then him if he were to guess. He had blond hair in a short messy Afro style. He had a white dress shirt with blood on the right part of his collar, and a loose hanging pair of jeans to big for him. He also had traces of white powered stuck to his face. He reaches into his dress pants and pulls out a sandwich bag filled with white powder. He quickly begins to snort it before turning to Jaune with a mad smile.

"Ah Jauney my boy. How's it been going for you?" Sun said as he walked over to him and pulls a lever, realeasing Jaune from his straps.

"Please to see you again." Sun said as he grabs Jaune by the arm and pulls him forward towards to the operational table. "C and V found you nearly dead in an alleyway. Told me you ran into Beacon's freshmen's. Real kind of you to call for help... despite having no voice."

The monkey Faunus begins to laugh to himself before enhaling more cocain. "Heh heh, get it! Cause you don't have a voice!"

Jaune simply rolls his eyes before shaking his hand to get to the point.

"Heh, heh. Right so anyways now that you are here. I think it's time we get down to business." Sun said in a more serious tone. "Now let's talk about killing that cunt Adam and saving your girlfriend Cinder."

 **That's it. Thank you all for reading this short one shot. I do hope someone writes a story similar to the one above. Hardcore Henry didn't get that much attention that it deserves so if anyone wants to use this one shot for their own its theirs. I may return to this story if I have nothing left to do but like I said this story is free for anyone to take.**

 **This is HARDCORE Wombag1786 Signing off.**


End file.
